Frigid Waters
by mkmkmk
Summary: Bun hits Fumu with a soccer ball and she goes tumbling down a cliff, hitting her head in the process. Spring, I guess, is a time when people choose to die while freezing to death in those frigid waters... T because Bun needs to watch his language. Mkxfumu fluffy. ONESHOT.


It was a beautiful spring day in Dreamland, the sun bright as ever, the sky clear and blue, birds chirping their melodious spring tunes, the carefree children of Cappytown at play by the sea, the smell of freshly baked goods wafting up into the air from the village houses. A perfect Spring scene. A teenaged girl walked alone down a dirt path next to a cliff over looking the sparkling cerulean sea, her eyes glued to the pages of the book held before her. Her eyes occasionally shifted from her book to the road in she walked on, reassuring her that she was, indeed, on the right path to...well she didn't really know herself. She took in a breath and paused in her walking, shifting her thoughtful gaze to the glittering layout of the sea. For some reason, the deep blue waves and sparkling waters reminded her of...Nightmare.

She knew she would never be as innocent as she was before Nightmare decided to attack Dreamland, when she had been about her daily business of making trips to the castle's enormous library to fill her head with more and more knowledge of the world. But Nightmare had made sure that his attack had scarred his surviving victims forever. They will never forget him. She sighed, running a hand across her brow. The wind carried the children's screams of delight to her ears. She smiled. The happiness of others had always lightened her day, as they were usually boring and dull now that the fate of the universe was finally safe. She sighed again, staring at the shimmering waters as if in a trance.

"SIS WATCH OUT!" She looked up, startled, turning slowly to see a black and white ball coming fast towards her. Images flashed past her eyes at lightning-quick speeds. The first book she had ever gotten her hands on, the day they moved from Orange Ocean to Dreamland, the day Meta Knight and his followers came to work for Dedede, then when Kirby came, the time when Kirby accidentally ate a Noddy monster and Tuff had to go through the dangerous Bababagahara with Meta Knight and herself following behind him, that night underneath the stars next to Meta Knight, all snug in his cape...

The force of the ball hitting her midsection knocked the wind out of her and sent her off the edge of the cliff. Unfortunately, she hit her head on a ledge knocking her to near unconsciousness. She didn't hear her brother scream her name, nor could she hear him crying as loud as he could for help. She felt nothing but the aching pain where the ledge hit. Then the water came.

It was like falling onto cement at first, then you started to sink, then you finally feel the water, the frigid liquid soaking into you. You feel as if your skin was turning to ice, your body begins to numb. You can't move, you can't feel, you can't breathe, you can't think and yet you know you will die. There's no chance of surviving on your own and it's unlikely anyone cares enough to sacrifice themselves to save you.

* * *

Tears streaked Bun's face as he and his friends continued yell and scream for aid, at least someone who could swim. "PLEASE! ANYONE! MY SISTER! SHE'S DROWNING!" He cried out as loud as he could, sobbing as he collapsed to the ground, "Please...anyone...help her..." He got up again, teeth clenched in anger. _Why won't anyone help?! Didn't they know that it was because of my sister that they're still alive?!_

"What happened?!" He whirled around, coming face to face with Sir Meta Knight.

"Sir Meta Knight! Thank God! My sister! She fell into the water!" Bun shouted, pointing urgently to the cliff. Sir Meta Knight's eyes turned white, then red as he faced the cliff. He ripped off his cape, unclipped his sword from his belt and dove down into the water. Bun cursed and looked out over the ledge.

Not a single disturbance in the calm waves...

* * *

_Oh no... _

Meta Knight swam toward her pale slim body floating aimlessly through the water. His eyes widened in horror that it might too late.

_No...don't think like that..._

He reached out his hand and grasped her arm, pulling her closer to him. He kicked up to the surface, praying that Fumu would survive. They finally broke the surface, Meta Knight grabbing onto the side of the cliff. A sharp rock embedding itself into his palm, but he didn't care. He hoisted Fumu up and held her against him as he pulled himself higher, inch by inch. She coughed into his arm, just the quietest little cough but it gave him so much hope. Maybe she will live...or maybe she won't. She could die of hypothermia. If she caught it, but she probably will.

_No...just stop thinking. You have her there in your arms and she is alive. Very much alive._

It was exceedingly difficult to climb a vertical surface with only one hand, but Meta Knight had been in worse situations in the war. He took a chance and looked up. There was a small ledge about two meters away. It was not very big but it was enough. He pulled himself up the last few feet, sweat beading on his forehead. Letting out a breath he had been holding in, Meta Knight lay Fumu down on the dusty and rocky ground, swearing under his breath when he saw that she wasn't breathing very well.

"Fumu...you'll be okay. I'm here. I'm here."

He checked her pulse and nearly gasped, feeling a bit wet underneath his eyes. His first thought was that she won't survive, but he pushed it away and pressed hard on her belly, gaining a pained cough as water flowed in trickles out of her mouth. He repeated this procedure a few more times. Her breathing was still short and erratic. Without thinking, he pulled off his mask, tossed it aside and pressed his lips against hers, forcing air into her lungs. He felt her begin to cough and pulled away. She coughed hard, spitting out water onto the ground next to her. Meta Knight sat her up and squeezed her belly again. She coughed up even more water and fell against Meta Knight's chest, gulping in as much air as possible.

Meta Knight wrapped his arms around her, an effort to keep her warm. Her wet hair chilled his skin as he got her as close to him as he could. He was grateful for the hot sun to dry them off while in this cold situation. Fumu shivered in his arms, her breathing becoming erratic again. Meta Knight exhaled warm puffs of air onto her neck until she stopped shaking. She smiled then mumbled something that sounded a bit like a thank you, but then she frowned, gripping his arm with surprising strength.

* * *

_"Go to the light."_ She opened her eyes, a bright glow entering her line of vision, calling to her, beckoning her closer. She grinned, walking excitedly towards the light.

_"Fumu..."_ She froze. It was His voice. _HIS_ voice.

_"You'll be okay."_ She turned and there he was, holding a limp body in his arms. His eyes showed pure fear and worry, stormy dark grey. He pulled the body even closer to him, laying his head against its own. Fumu's eyes widened. That body...was _HERS_.

_"I'm here. I'm here,"_ he murmured, his body trembling slightly, as if he were crying. She saw him check her body's pulse, his eyes widening. She gasped as she saw him take off his mask and kiss her. Suddenly, the ground beneath her opened, and she fell through.

* * *

She had no idea where she was, but she knew she was out of the water. She knew someone had saved her but she had forgotten who. She knew it just a moment ago. She was still really cold and the sun felt great on her skin and the warmth her hero gave was comforting and calming. His heart beat was a soothing lullaby and his breath felt warm on her neck. His strongly built arms were wound around her in a firm, yet gentle embrace. She couldn't help but smile. She managed to mutter a thank you through her nearly frozen lips when it hit her. She still didn't know who had saved her. She frowned and gripped his arm hard.

"Fumu," he whispered, "it's okay. It's me. It's just me." Opening her eyes, she gazed upward, star-cut emeralds meeting silver diamonds.

_Meta Knight..._

_Wait...what?_

She blinked hard as her vision went blurry again.

_Meta Knight...saved me? And..._

_Oh God...he k-kissed me too..._

Fumu felt her face heat up to an impossible temperature.

_He saved me..._

"Fumu?" Came his velvety voice, full of uncertainty, "Are you alright?" She ducked her head, embarrassed when she realized how close she was to him. Sitting in his lap! With his arms around her! She finally found her voice.

"S-sir M-meta Knight?" she asked through chattering teeth, "Where a-are w-we?" He gently squeezed her.

"On a ledge."

"Huh?" She peered over the edge and saw the foamy waves lapping up at them. She let out a cry of terror and tried to scramble away but Meta Knight held her fast. He smiled slightly at her, embarrassing her beyond belief.

"It's alright. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

_Wait..._

"Sir Meta Knight! Your mask! You're not wearing it," she exclaimed, her eyes wide. His smile disappeared and his eyes turned white. He gazed down at the sea, his eyes turning forest green.

"No hope getting it now," he muttered after a while. He looked back at Fumu, "It's just a piece of metal anyway." Her mouth nearly dropped open. His lips quirked up in a small smile again. "I don't need it now. The war is over and that secret would've been revealed by Falspar sooner or later." Fumu merely stared, secretly enjoying his warmth. Her head still felt really fuzzy and pained and she felt like she was about to die but she didn't show it. She didn't want to worry Meta Knight again. There was the sound of dragging feet above the two, causing them to look up in curiosity.

"She fell here," a cracked voice said from above. It sniffed, then a sob, then a thump on the ground. "It's all my fault, all my fault, all my fault..." It kept repeating the same thing over and over again. Fumu wormed out of Meta Knight's embrace, attempted to stand but failed miserably as she fell back into his arms. She could feel him smile behind her back and her face heated up again.

"Mmhm...and what caused her untimely death?" Another voice asked, followed by the scratching of a pencil to paper. Meta Knight stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off of himself and proceeded to help the girl up. She kept one of her hands on his shoulders to support herself for her legs felt like blocks of stone left in a four week blizzard. Her other hand was on her throbbing head, massaging her temples.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SIR META KNIGHT JUMPED IN AFTER HER SO SHE COULDN'T HAVE DIED!" The first voice yelled.

"Bun..." Fumu whispered sadly.

"Bun, there could have been a chance that Sir Meta Knight might have been too late-"

"NO! SHE IS NOT DEAD! THERE WAS PLENTY OF TIME!" Fumu felt as if she were about to cry. She looked back down at the sea. A huge wave of nausea hit her and the pounding in her head escalated into a feeling like someone repeatedly hitting it with a hammer. She stumbled backwards, feeling arms wrap around her immediately. She felt her feet lift from the ground, and her head rest against Meta Knight's chest. She didn't know what happened but the memories of the freezing cold water came over her like the raging tide of a storm, constantly sending more and more waves of pain, battering against her head, the storm of hurt strengthening, turning itself into a cyclone. She felt the pain of serrated knives shooting themselves into her head, then stabbing her all over. Her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

"A little help here?!" Bun whirled around. No one was there.

"What was that?" Chief Borun asked. Bun edged toward the cliff. He peeked over the edge, dread crawling up his throat at what he might see. He might see no one, no one at all. That would mean...

"Fumu! And Sir Meta Knight!" Bun's fear flew away at once when he saw his sister in Sir Meta Knight's arms, breathing and well. But his eyes widened when he saw Sir Meta Knight's face. He looked worried, very worried. "Borun! Give me your rope!"

"What for? Are they there?"

"YES YOU POMPOUS WINDBAG! GET ME THE DAMN ROPE!"

"Well if you talk like that, maybe I won't."

"DO YOU WANT ME KNOCK YOU OFF THE CLIFF? HUH?" Bun clenched his fist and shook it in front of the police officer's face.

"Alright! Alright!" Bun grabbed the rope from the cappy and tossed it down. Soon he felt a tug. He tried his best to pull but they were just too heavy. He slipped on dirt and felt onto the ground, cursing loudly as he got onto his feet. He tugged again, but this time, it was as if no one were there.

"GAH! WHAT THE?!" Borun cried out suddenly. Bun spun around to see Sir Meta Knight, with his cape tied on and sword clipped respectfully at his belt, holding his sister in his arms. He nodded at Bun, then turned and began to run toward the village. Bun sprinted after, barely managing to keep pace with the older boy.

"Sir Meta Knight! Is my sister alright?" Bun asked. He nodded grimly.

"I think she has hypothermia. We need to get her to Yabui," he said, running faster. Bun did his best to keep up but Meta Knight zipped into the shadow of a building and was gone. Bun cursed.

"Why does he always disappear?" He muttered to himself, "He's there one second and he's gone the next!" He ran to Yabui's doctor's office and pushed the door open. Iroo and his family sat shivering in the corner, horrified expressions on their faces. "Where's Sir Meta Knight?" Bun asked. Iroo raised a shaky hand and pointed toward the door to the E. R. Room then fainted. Bun rolled his eyes.

_Wimp._

Bun walked into the hallway leading to the Room, the double doors swinging behind him, as his footsteps echoed down the long hall. He knocked on the door at the end and waited anxiously as he saw a familiar face open the door. Yabui's worried wrinkly face welcomed him inside. Bun looked past him and saw his sister on a white bed, connected to a machine that had weird colored tubes that went into his sister's skin. Gasping quietly, Bun ran up to the edge of the bed. His sister was pale, unlike her usual golden tan. Bun hesitantly reached over to touch her arm, but pulled back immediately. Cold as ice.

"Will she be alright, Doctor?" Bun looked up. Meta knight was standing by the bed as well, his arms crossed as he gazed expectantly at Yabui. The doctor sighed.

"Yes. But she will need a lot of care over the next few months. She is in a grave position at the moment and must be paid attention to almost twenty-four seven. If you can gather some people to help, Sir Meta Knight and Bun, we can move the equipment to the castle-"

"No need," Meta Knight cut in, "I can stay with her here and if Bun cares at all for his sister, he can stay as well." Bun narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I care about my sister! What made you think-"

"Hush, Bun. She is at rest." Bun closed his mouth with his hand.

"I will stay with my sister," he said, crossing his arms. Meta Knight nodded appreciatively.

"Yabui, may I use your telephone? I must tell the children's parents of the incident." Yabui nodded and quickly guided Meta Knight to another room. At the sound of the door shutting, Bun collapsed into a chair and buried his head into his hands.

_This is all my fault. _He felt tears dribble down his cheeks and lazily roll themselves down the palms of his dirty hands.

_All my fault. _He wondered what his shoulder angel would say. Soft whispers told Bun that his devil and angel have come.

_"This wouldn't have happened if you went to the beach with Kirby," _his devil hissed, _"You're sister would be smiling and laughing as you and the little one played in the sand, but no. You went off and nearly killed her. Some family member." _His angel shook his head.

_"It was an accident, Bun. Don't hold it against yourself," _the miniature Bun with angel wings, a robe and a halo said. Bun shooting his head rapidly, nearly making his devil fall off his shoulder.

"No, the devil is right. It WAS all my fault," Bun said, "But that doesn't mean I can't make it up to my sister. I will take care of her. I will make sure she gets better." His shoulder angel smiled.

_"That's the spirit!"_ He cried out happily. His shoulder devil scoffed.

_"What if it isn't enough?" _He asked, _"What if you are still in debt-" _He was cut off by the two men returning from the office. Both the angel and devil proofed away, leaving Bun the feeling of determination and fear. Meta Knight's face was grim. Yabui cleared his thoat, scratching his head.

"Well...that went...well," he mumbled, awkwardly laughing. Meta Knight stared at him, an eyebrow raised. Yabui made a small whimpering noise and looked away. Meta Knight strode over to Fumu's bedside and lay a white gloved hand on her forehead.

"She is very warm," he said, his voice emotionless but his eyes gave away his relief. He looked out he window. "It's getting late. You should be going to bed, Bun." Bun crossed his arms.

"I'm staying up to watch Fumu," he said.

"Suit yourself," Meta Knight said calmly, "If you're tired, wake me up." Yabui swallowed.

"Eh...well, good night," he said, awkwardly shifting towards the door. Meta Knight nodded.

"Good night, Dr. Yabui," he replied pleasantly, sitting in a chair he had pulled up to Fumu's bed. Bun sat down too, on the floor. He watched as Meta Knight's glowing yellow eyes slowly began to dim as the minutes tacked by. When they were dark, Bun forced his gaze to the lazily setting sun. Bun put his hand on his sister's. It was warm now. _Yay._

_Get well soon..._

* * *

**(Two months later)**

Fumu twirled a daffodil between her fingers as she gazed thoughtfully at the sea, the golden sun slipping behind the sea-blue waves. She fell here, and it seemed like only yesterday when she felt that freezing cold liquid seep into her body. She shuddered. It wasn't a very good thing to reflect upon memories like that.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. _

Fumu turned. _Her savior._ Meta Knight smiled and sat next to her on the garden's white marble bench. She blushed slightly and smiled in return. He looked at the flowers.

"The daffodils are quite lovely this year aren't they?" He murmured, turning to her. She nodded shyly.

"Yeah, they are," she whispered. Meta Knight chuckled softly, leaning forward to pick a daffodil. He slipped it into her hair, and laughed when he saw her flushed face.

"Turn redder than that and I'll mistake you for a tomato," he said teasingly. She slapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Meanie," she said, crossing her arms in a pouting fashion. He laughed again. There was a small silence following that, as the duo admired the dancing daffodils. Fumu cleared her throat, just loud enough for Meta Knight to hear. He looked over at her.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice soft. The mood turned serious as Meta Knight studied Fumu's expression.

"I never thanked you for saving my life."

"You never needed to." She looked up at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Sir Meta Knight. You've saved my life more times than I could count, but what intrigues me is that you seemingly go entirely out of your way to do so. What am I to you?" The question clearly surprised him.

"You are a young girl with a lot of potential. You are kind and caring to pretty much everyone who is in need of help. You are very brave and very intelligent. Why shouldn't I do my best to protect you?" She shrugged.

"I'm just another person in Dreamland-" Meta Knight shook his head.

"You're more than that," he insisted. She smiled. That was all the information she needed.

"Thank you." They stared at each other for a moment. Fumu scooted closer to the knight and hugged him. Meta Knight tensed. Fumu began to pull away, fearing she had broken a barrier by accident but froze when Meta Knight's body softened and two arms wrapped around her and hugged her back. Fumu smiled and tightened her embrace, laying her head upon his chest. He pressed his cheek into her hair, a smile weaving itself onto his face.

"Your welcome," he replied. The duo could've stayed like that forever, but time slowly took away daylight. Meta Knight pulled away, red rising to his cheeks. He was thankful for the night to come. He took Fumu's hand and walked her to her home inside the castle. She seemed to be in a daze the entire time. Before he left for his own home, she grasped his arm. He looked at her, his eyes turning light purple, signifying that he was confused. She pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," she said, winking. Meta Knight's face had turned beet red, earning him a giggle from her. His mouth hung open, his eyes white and his head refusing to cooperate with his heart, making his throat tighten as the forces of his feelings and his head fought for dominance over his body.

"U-uh...um..." Was all he managed to stutter out. She giggled again, letting go of his arm. Shoving aside the urge to hug her again right then and there, he contented himself with a smile at Fumu. "Good night," he said, after sorting out the dispute between brain and instinct. He nodded to Bun, who was standing behind his sister, arms crossed.

Fumu watched as the knight walked away. She shut the door quietly, turning to face her brother. He stared at her, unamused.

"Seriously?"

"Shut up, Bun."

* * *

**Whee... :D**


End file.
